Ray
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Ray (Lei Yue) *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 31 years old *Birthday: December 21 *Occupation: Soldier *Height: 2.20 m *Weight: 139 kg *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Drinking *Hates: Crybabies Born into a family of martial arts, Ray has spent a long time avoiding to talk about his brother Huang. Twelve years ago, driven mad by a nightmare of evil spirits, Huang killed many of his brothers, Ray was the sole survivor, but he finished with deep scars marked on his chest. When the Xuan Dou Tournament was about to begin, and learning about Ray’s past, the army commanders decided to sign him to represent them. Although he agreed in participating in the tournament, this martial artist has the suspicion that he will find there a shadow of his past... 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Militar boxing and wrestling *'Membership:' Chinese Army Ray has great strenght and fighting prowess, and he's able to lift and smash any opponent effortlessly, and endure (even ignore) enemy hits. He's known to use external elements on battle, including charging barrels of water with him, and raising stone shards upwards by punching on the ground. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Close Defense (顶架): → A' Ray parries an upcoming standing, overhead or jumping attack. Must be input before the attack comes out to Ray. Very little start-up and a little more recovery time. After deflecting the hit, Ray can cancel this easily with very little recovery time. *'Super Defense (桩架): ↘ A' Ray parries a low or sweeping attack. Must be input before the attack comes out to Ray. Very little start-up and a little more recovery time. After deflecting the hit, Ray can cancel this easily with very little recovery time. *'Stamping Palm (冲压掌): → B' Ray moves his arm forward and performs a hammer elbow strike. It's an overhead move that knocks a standing or crouching opponent down. You can cancel any normal attack into this, but it would lose its overhead and knock down properties. You can subsequently cancel this move into any special attack. Specials *'Super Spinning Throw (疾转灭杀): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Ray tries to grab an opponent. If the opponent's close, Ray will lift him with his hand, swing it around his head and then slam it into the ground. This throw is completely unblockable. D version deals more damage, but has more recovery time if it misses. *'Rapid Wind Slay (骤风灭杀): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Ray performs a quick jump diagonally forward, with his hands ready to grab an opponent. This is a command throw with considerable priorty. It only works on jumping opponents or as a juggle. If it hits, Ray will hug his opponet by his waist, turn upside down and slam it into the ground. *'Rohan Slay (罗汉灭杀): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Ray crouches a little, and punches in the ground, causing shards of stone to ascend and hurt his opponent. It has not much range, so not the best option for an anti-air, but it's good against opponents that trie to cross-up. B version has quicker start-up, but the stones don't fly as high as D version. *'Shake-Day Tactic (撼天诀): ↓ ↘ → A / C └─Shake-Day Tactic One (撼天一式): → A └─Shake-Day Tactic Two (撼天二式): → B' Ray moves forward performing a swinging blow downwards. It works as an overhead, covers good distance (A version covers about 1/2 screen, while D version 3/4) but it's weak against low and sweeping attacks. Has little recovery time, and you can follow-up with different attacks. If you press → A after Shake-Day Tactic, Ray will turn his back to the player and perform a sorts of clothesline. It can work as an anti-air when done at a certain distance, and the strike will knock the opponent away. It has some recovery time, and it's still weak to low attacks. If you press → B after Shake-Day Tactic, Ray will instead perform a backnuckle attack. If it hits, the opponent will be sent flying and bounce on the screen, allowing Ray to come up with any juggle he wants. It reduces his hitbox against low attacks, but makes him more vulnerable to jumping attacks. Supers *'Super Cyclone (大旋风): ← ↓ → ← ↓ → A / C / → ↓ ← → ↓ ← A / C' When done near an opponent, Ray will perform a throw very similar to the Super Spinning, but with more spins and deal more damage. You can cancel any close normal attack into this, and the move will connect instantly after that if the normal has hit as a Counter move. *'Tropical Storm (热带风暴): MAX ← ↓ → ← ↓ → A / C / → ↓ ← → ↓ ← A / C' This is the MAX version of Tropical Storm; it deals more damage, has better range and priority. otherwise the move properties are still the same as the regular version, including the same close normal cancel properties. *'Super Steel Bomb (超钢弹灭杀): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C' Ray crouches and charges an attack, then launches upwards and lands a little forward in the screen. Doesn't actually work as an overhead move, but can catch a jumping opponent. It doesn't have auto-block properties in the beginning. *'Meteorite Destroyer (陨星灭世): MAX ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C' The MAX version of Super Steel Bomb, it deals more damage and hits, has extended autoblock (including air autoblock), more range, priority and ends up rising a splash of water (or sake), increasing his reach by a little. Hidden Esoteric *'Unmovable Mountain (不动如山): ← ↓ → ← ↓ → D / → ↓ ← → ↓ ← D' Ray takes out a barrel of water and start drinking of it. If hit by any mean (standing, low, jumping or even projectile attacks), Ray will reversal making time stop and throw the barrel as a projectile. It deals insane damage, but can't attack on its own, as the "reversal" state ends after three seconds or so. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Ray.jpg Ray_60.jpg Ray_wallpaper.jpg =External links= ---- *Ray's official profile page *XD-Central: Ray Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans